


Scarlet Luminescence

by halcyon_nova



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon_nova/pseuds/halcyon_nova
Summary: Two Guardians chase down the Speaker during the Red Legion's assault on the Last City.This will end well.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> howdy ya'll! this is my first fanfic/post on this site.
> 
> pls be kind to me :")

A small yellow jumpship flew over vast mountains and rolling green fields. It was a serene landscape, but the two guardians in the jumpship weren’t enjoying the scenery as much as they were bickering with each other.

“It’s not my fault the Fallen encampment happened to be on the way back to the city,” one of the women grinned as she straightened her gleaming white armor. It bore the insignia of a Titan, one of the steadfast defenders of the last city of Humanity. “We had to do our public duty as Guardians to clear it out on the way back home.”

“But we’re running late to the Solstice of Heroes!” The other women squeaked, her luminescent green eyes tinged with worry, “They’re literally celebrating the era of peace we’re in because of our actions and also it’s the anniversary of the Battle of Six Fronts, where the city was defended by the biggest invasion-.”

“Oh shush Elisys, you’re such a nerd!” The Titan laughed at the smaller green girl who  
adjusted her grey robes with a phoenix insignia on it. The phoenix was the symbol of a Warlock, warrior-scholars who used arcane powers to protect humanity.

“Eleanor!” Elisys pouted and stared at the brown haired Titan for a while. Elisys would never admit it but strong jawed and auburn haired woman's devotion to protect the city was admirable, despite being annoying in certain situations.  
Eleanor looked over at Elisys and let out a large sigh,

“All right, fine it was my fault we’re late.”  
Elisys smiled and held out her hand as a little white robotic drone appeared.

“I never thought you’d get her to admit it,” a soft feminine voice emanated from the drone. The Warlock chuckled as she tucked her dark brown hair behind her ear. The white drone was her ghost, every Guardian had one. It was bonded to her and gave her powers of the light from the Traveler.

“Ora, what’s our ETA to the city?” Eleanor asked Elisys’s Ghost.  
“5 more minutes!” Ora twirled around the ship looking around at diagnostics, “Gibel, have you contacted the tower approach?”

“No response,” A low monotone voiced ghost apperated next to Eleanor, “not even the emergency frequencies”  
The two Guardians looked at each other, both concerned.

“Hey, remember when I told you that you fly too fast?” Elisys looked over at the Titan,

“Yeah?”

“Forget I said that, Fly fast.”

Eleanor nodded as she pushed the throttle. The engine of the ship hummed to life as it sped towards the city. The clouds started to turn dark as they made their way through a storm.  
They broke through the cloud layer and witnessed the sky filled with red as grey smoke plumed from many buildings. A fleet of massive ships hovered around bombarding the city with missiles and drop pods. The once great city was in chaos.There was a massive white sphere in the air, the Traveler, had a large red six pronged armature to the side of it.

“What in the Traveler’s name is that?” Eleanor whispered.

The Guardians and their ghosts stared in horror at their burning city until a voice cracked through their comm system.

“Eleanor? Elisys?” A smooth female voice with a slight accent came through the ship. It was the last member of their fireteam, Raven. “Where were you two lovebirds? You know what, I don’t want to know. Tower, now.”

***

The jumpship hovered at the lowest part of the Tower. Close to the street. Two sparks of light flashed as the Guardians apperated onto the ground through their ship’s transmatt. Elisys wore her graceful warlock robes and Eleanor was ironclad in her mighty Titan armor.

“We need to find Raven and the Vanguard.” Elisys stated as she readied her sidearm.

“This doesn’t make sense. Cabal conquer systems by blowing up planets” Eleanor started but their conversation was cut short but a massive armored rhino like figure bursting through the wall of a nearby building. It roared at them as it fired its gun at the Guardians.

“Cabal!” Ora yelled over their squad’s comm.

Eleanor charged the Cabal Legionary with her gun, firing a few short bursts and Elisys gracefully flew into the air and sent a blast of void energy at the soldier. The Cabal fell over dead.

Eleanor held out her hand and Gibel hovered around the dead Cabal and scanned it.

“These Cabal are from the Red Legion. They're strong, malevolent, and if the rumors are correct, they have never been defeated.” He hummed in a low concerned tone. “This might be related to that incendant on the Dreadnaught you two investigated a while ago.”

“A Cabal transmission to their Empire during the Taken War. Yeah I remember all right.” Eleanor grimaced, “We took out those two bond brothers right? They were trying to blow up the core of the ship and we stopped em.”

Elisys glared at Eleanor through her helmet.

“Not the time Eleanor, we can reminisce later,”

“Well I mean we’ve beaten the Cabal before, this isn’t any different-”

“Not. The. Time.” Elisys hissed as she ran ahead.

Eleanor sighed as she ran behind the Warlock.

More bangs pierced the air and loud thumps hit the group as fighting ensued throughout the streets. Destruction and fighting was everywhere. The noise drowned out the emergency PA, signaling for civilians to evacuate.

“Incoming transmission to Fireteam Basilisk from Ikora Rey,” Ora patched message from the Vanguard member.

“This is Ikora Rey. Civilians have been evacuated. Raven is on the way to the command ship to take it out.”

“Of course she is, Zavala won’t shut up about her, she's the perfect Guardi-” Eleanor started but she quieted herself quickly as she caught another glare from Elisys.

“I need the rest Basilisk to back me up on this one.” Ikora continued, “The Speaker has been taken by the Cabal and I need a team to help me save him.”

“We read Ikora, do you know the location of the Speaker?” Elisys said back over the comm.

“I’m sending you the coordinates,”

“The location is a mile north of us,” Gibel reported, “Trasmatting sparrows”

Two speeder bikes transmatted from their ship right next to the two Guardians.

“I love these things” Eleanor grinned as she hopped on her Sparrow and sped ahead.

Elisys hopped on hers and flew after the Titan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fight fight!

They arrived at a large park. The once playful area was brown and muddy. The field was trampled by Cabal warboots and a massive Imperial Land Tank Patrolled the area.

“See anything?” Eleanor whispered to Elisys, who was looking down a sniper scope at the encampment.

“These are the Coordinates Ikora sent us, but I don’t see.. wait.”   
The tank stopped and a side hatch opened. Two Cabal Centurions stepped out with their ornate armor. A massive Cabal in blood red armor with massive spikes on his shoulder pads. Several large warbeasts exited with him along with a white robed humanoid with an ornate mask on.

“The Speaker!” Eleanor pulled out her own rocket launcher. It was specially crafted for her, it was known as the the Gjallerhorn, “I’ll get the tank, you secure the Speaker"

Elisys nods and quickly moves towards the group of Cabal.

A loud roar fills the air as Eleanor fires her rocket. The payload hits the tank, causing it to shudder as mini missiles erupted from the initial strike and unleashed a second volley of destruction. The tank turns and bellows a loud alarm as it engaged the Titan.

The second group of Cabal are alerted of Eleanor’s attack on the tank, but before they can respond, Elisys warps into the air above them. 

The Warlock charges a ball of void light blasts it, disintegrating the centurions into purple light. The Cabal leader raises his arm and the warbeasts charge at the Guardian. Landing on her feet, Elisys fires her sidearm, swiftly taking out the warbeasts. She looks up at the hulking Cabal and fires her gun at him, but he shrugs off the attack. He pulls out a massive gun from his back, and fires massive blasts at her in rapid succession, knocking the warlock away and sending rubble and shrapnel everywhere. 

Eleanor had been firing at the tank with her auto rifle and it had started to smoke. The tank fired another blast at the Titan. She jumps out of the way as the hurtling ball of fire whizzes past her into a nearby building, blasting debris everywhere. 

“That was close,” Eleanor huffs as she gets back up, “Now it’s my turn.” 

The air around her crackles with lightning as the Titan charges towards the tank. She jumps into the air and a roar of thunder pierced the air as she slams down onto the tank with a ground pound. Arc energy crackles around the tank.   
It starts to beep and an alarm as the core of the tank overheated. With a loud blast, the tank explodes. 

“Guardian down!” Ora alerts Elisys. The Warlock turns around to see Eleanor’s body flying through the air and landing on the far side of the field, motionless. 

The loud whirring of a Cabal Harvester transport ship filled the air as Elisys felt a bright flood light shine on her. The Transport blasts a few rockets from its main gun, targeting the Warlock. 

Elisys warped out of the way and started running towards cover near her downed Titan ally. She jumped behind the wreckage of the tank and found Eleanor’s body lays lifeless, her armor badly damaged and burned. Gibel hovered over the dead guardian. 

“That was reckless, damn it,” Elisys frowned as she held out her hand to Gibel, allowing him to tap from her light to gain extra energy. 

The ghost opened up and it’s individual parts spin around. Light emanated from it and flows over Eleanor’s body. Her armor repaired and the Titan suddenly jolted upright.

“That was a rough resurrection” Eleanor said as she rubbed her helmet, “Where’s the Speaker?”  
“Cabal Transport just landed. I can’t take on that commander on my own,” Elisys snapped, “I’ve got a plan, we need to-”  
Eleanor looked over the side of their cover to see the Speaker and the Spiked Cabal Commander entering the ship. She instinctively broke into a sprint towards the dropship. 

“Back me up!” The Titan yelled to the stunned Warlock.

The door of the dropship closed as it started to lift up into the air. Eleanor jumped into the air and boosted herself up. She smashed herself into one of the doors, Denting it enough that she can grab on as it lifts off. 

She kept smashing the door with arc empowered punches and breaks through, only to be met with with a Cabal fist trying to push her off. Eleanor reels from the punch but holds on as she roars grabs the Legionary by the neck and throws him off of the ship. 

Jumping into the ship, she is surrounded by five Cabal in a tight area. She sees the Speaker near the front with the Commander. 

“It’ll be okay Speaker, sorry for the delay,” She grins as she charges the cabal in front of her. Lightning surges through the ship as Eleanor charges through the Cabal with a flurry of well placed blows. The Cabal lay dead at her feet, leaving only herself, the commander and the Speaker. 

“Fools!” The Commander barks as he pulls out a massive blade and slashes at the Titan. She's knocked back by the strength of the blow. 

“Oh is that all you got big guy?” The Titan laughs and lands a super charged punch at the Cabal’s chest. 

He’s knocked back into a wall and the ship shudders and shakes. Eleanor runs at him again for a finishing blow but as she’s about to impact, he grabs her arm and pulls, slamming her body into the wall. The massive Cabal stands up and grabs her by the helmet and smashes her into the wall several more times.

“You Lightbearer are facing the mighty Red Legion, and I am the Consul to our leader, Dominus Ghaul” The Consul barks, “Pilot open the doors.”

Eleanor’s head is spinning. She stands up one more time and tries to steady herself but the Consul charges towards her and knocks the Titan off the ship.

The ship slowly gets smaller in the Titan’s view as she falls further away from it. The city is in ruins around her. Her heart races as she plummets towards the ground.

“Guardian, prepare for Transmat!” A Ora’s voice crackles through her comm as she notices a ship zooming towards her. A faint hiss surrounds her as the ship gets close.

Eleanor’s body is suddenly upright in the co-pilot seat of their jumpship with Elisys frantically piloting.

“Nice work!” The Titan laughed as she clutched the dashboard of the ship.

“Eleanor! What were you thinking!?” Elisys yelled as she thrust the ship forward.

“Doesn’t matter, I knew you’d have my back,” Eleanor glanced at the furious Warlock who shot her another one of her famous glares, “Now follow that ship! We’ve almost got them!”

“Eleanor, you know I’m terrible pilot can you just take control,” Elisys started but she noticed the Titan pressing a few more buttons before putting a hand on a lever.

“No time! Are you ready?” Eleanor had the biggest grin on her face.

“Ready? Ready for what?” Elisys started but was cut off by Eleanor pulling the lever. The ship’s engines roared as it blasted forward into overdrive. Elisys shrieked as they pursued the enemies ship. 

They flew into the heart of the storm. Lighting and the pounding of rain and thunder assaulted the ship. A massive dark red Cabal Warship flew close to their Traveler. The harvester they were tracking landed in one of large the hangar bays. 

“There! We land on that ship.” Eleanor pointed at the collosal warship. The Titan moved over to the window facing the area and saw a small humanoid figure with a familiar brown cape on the deck of the warship. It was their squad leader, Raven. 

“I’m gonna land us in that hanger. I think I got the hang of this!” Elisys shouted, “Are you doing okay Eleanor? What’s happening down there?” The Warlock looked over to her Titan friend who had moved her gaze towards the Traveler. The pristine white Orb that hovered around the city, always showing a beacon of hope for humanity, had a six pronged aperture on the side of it. It looked like a cage trapping an animal. 

The Cage pulsed with crimson energy which surrounded the Traveler.

Eleanor first felt it in her chest as she felt all her energy draining. A shimmer of light surrounded her and faded. 

“Eleanor... something’s wrong” Gibel strained as Eleanor felt her ghost’s energy fade as he hovered lower closer to her and dropped to the ground. The Titan fell to her knees as she watched the white light emanating from her disappear. 

“Elisys?” Eleanor called weakly as she noted that they were on a direct collision course with the Warship.

Elisys had slumped over in the pilot seat. Her green eyes barely open as she watched the light leave them. She tried to mouth out her partners name but a faint inaudible whisper came out.

The Titan looked up out the main window with a couple seconds of tranquility as she watched them head straight towards the side of the command ship. She closed her eyes as the smaller vessel collided with the warship.


	3. Grace

The faint beeping sound awoke the Warlock. She looked around at their crashed ship. It was in disarray but not as bad as it could be. They crash landed in a hangar area and blaring alarms sounded. Cabal would come soon. 

The pounding in her head wouldn’t subside and the sharp smell of blood filled her senses. Eleanor was on the ground holding her ghost deactivated ghost while pressing buttons and connecting wires around the crashed cockpit. The Titan moved painfully, but deliberately trying to fix as much of the ship as she could. She looked over at the newly awake Warlock and motioned to the lever she pulled before. 

“Pull this slowly. You should hear the engine slowly charging. You should be able to make it off planet.” Eleanor whispered slowly to the warlock. She put a hand on Elisys’s face and held it there. She exhaled and turned away as the loud footsteps and roars of Cabal sounded closer, “I’ll buy you time.”

Elisys weakly sat up but held onto the lever and quietly whimpered in pain.

“Eleanor you can’t-” She was cut off by the Titan moving in close and softly pressing her

lips against Elisys. She held the Warlock for a short while with a delicate grace. 

“Elisys make me a promise,” Eleanor stood up and put her helmet on, “Live on, for me.”

The Titan picked up Elisys’s sidearm, it was a ceremonial gun, The Traveler’s Chosen. She stepped of the jumpship and landed on the ground. 

A large squad of Cabal stood in a circle around the Guardian’s Jumpship.

The Consul stood in front of the other Cabal.

Eleanor slipped her ghost into a pocket of her armor and readied the sidearm. The armored warriors charged the lone titan who blasted them with as much power as she could. 

Two made it past her shots and tackled the titan to the ground. The Titan refused to die. She roared in a last desperation and slammed the two Cabal’s heads together and she charged the last target, the Consul. 

Screaming one last battle cry, she landed her hardest punch to the Cabal’s chest. Sheer will and determination coursed through her. The Cabal remained unmoved and laughed as he kicked the Titan to the ground. Her helmet flying off and her ghost and sidearm clattering to the side.

Eleanor struggled to move as she heard the loud thud of Consul’s footsteps towards her. She looked over helplessly as she watched the Cabal smashed her ghost with his foot. 

He picked up the guardian by her neck and held her in the air. Eleanor weakly tried to start punching his arm, but to no avail. 

“No resurrections this time.” He grinned as he tightened his grip on her neck. 

Eleanor kept punching until she heard it. The sound of the engines of her jumpship activating. She stopped fighting and smiled as the Consul roared in anger, realizing what she had done.

Elisys stared at the scene in front of her through the main window of the jumpship. She wanted to do something, anything, but her voice was caught in her chest and her body could barely move. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to run out and help Eleanor but there was nothing she could do. 

A quiet beep came from the dropship and an automated voice came over the ship speakers. 

“Autopilot engaged. Heading to Vanguard rendezvous coordinates,”

“No!” Elisys yelled as she tried to stand up, but fell due to the excruciating pain. 

She pulled herself back up to see the ship rise and turn away from the scene. The Consul threw Eleanor to the ground, her body lifeless, eyes closed, but a faint smile on her lips. 

Cabal had started firing at the Jumpship, but the engines roared to life as it flew away from the command ship. 

It flew from the Last City, away from the storm, up into the atmosphere. Past the the shimmering Moon, past the red sands of Mars. It flew as fast and as far as it could. Elisys sat back in her seat as she flew past the edge of the Reef. 

The small yellow jumpship, battered and bruised flew through the cold vacuum of space, and it was silent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya'll enjoyed. comments are appreciated!


End file.
